


Dragonborn

by atomicmayo



Series: Dewmie Fictober 2019 Fills [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Skyrim References, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Illiteracy, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: From the Fictober 2019 prompt: "I can't come back." Two flawless, amazing, skilled, flawless, incredibly awesome and flawless superior gamers show the world how it's done.





	Dragonborn

Bill and Jamie were parked on the sofa in the living room of the Dewey house. Epic music accompanied occasional blips of color that flashed across their faces as they stared into the television.

"You can go to that place up north and learn magic," Bill suggested and crunched a CHAAAP loudly. He offered the bag to Jamie, who took a couple himself, threw them in his mouth and wiped his hand on a pantleg hastily before gripping the game controller with both hands again.

"I can’t come back to the magic college until I finish the dungeony place, I think," Jamie explained.

"Did you kill the potions teacher by accident again?" Bill asked.

"No, I… wait. Now I can’t come back at all," Jamie frowned and looked down at his controller for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"I can’t make my guy come back," he tried physically moving his controller in various directions, "he’s stuck in the little ox cart thing. Oh my, he’s knocking all that nice cheese and cabbage over!" 

Jamie awkwardly, intently pushed directly downward on the x button with his index finger a couple more times and the game started yelling at him.

"I’m sorry! Don’t throw me in jail again! I’ll put the sword away," he pleaded, "this is so different than that little farming app I play on my phone! I-"

"Did you just kill that guy while you’re stuck in the ox cart?" Bill watched the TV as the horror unfolded.

"I might have ran him over by accident or hit him with my sword! I don’t know!" Jamie cried and offered the controller to Bill, game still hollering at him.

"Ack! Press start to pause it! You’re going to kill your lizard guy!" Bill shoved it back towards him, the panic rising in his voice.

"Where's the start button!?" Jamie wailed.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"AAAAHH! I JUST WANTED TO BECOME ONE WITH THE LIZARD MAN!"

Jamie frantically pressed two buttons and a battery indicator light before looking down and hitting ‘start’. Bill grabbed his shaking hand and they both and stared at the ceiling to recover for a moment.

"Your turn?" Jamie dropped the controller in Bill's lap. Bill hopped up with a "yeah, okay," and pressed the power button on the console to restart it, not knowing how to start a new game otherwise.

"I think I'm gonna be the cat man!"


End file.
